Fellowship
Fellowships are one of the many gameplay mechanics added by the Lord of the Rings Mod. They are a way for groups of players to band together to accomplish a common goal. This mechanics was added in . Joining a Fellowship There are a few ways to join a fellowship. One of them is to create your own by heading over to the Middle-Earth menu (the default key is "L"), tabbing over to "Fellowships", and clicking the button labelled "Create a Fellowship". On this screen, you'll also see a list of all the fellowships currently on that server. If you don't want to create your own fellowship, you can join one in two ways. One of them is by looking at the aforementioned list of fellowships and and can apply to join a fellowship by clicking on the fellowship's name, and clicking "Join Fellowship". Alternatively, you can be invited by a player to join their fellowship. If this happens, you will know because you'll get a notification in the top right corner, as well as a line in the chat. To join the fellowship, head over to "Invitations" and click on the button labelled "Join Fellowship". Fellowship mechanics .]] When you're inside the fellowship and you click on that fellowship's name, you will see a list of all the players currently in that fellowship, as well as their titles. The leader of the Fellowship is indicated by the small crown symbol to the right of their name. On that screen, you can enable or disable PvP if you are the leader. At any time, you can hit "Leave Fellowship" if you don't wish to be part of that fellowship anymore. Fellowship benefits When inside a fellowship, you'll enjoy a number of benefits. For example, banners can be set to use "fellowship protection" which means that all players part of that fellowship can build. You can also share custom fast travel waypoints, and use private fellowship chat. The waypoints shared by members will be different colors on the map, allowing you to easily find your friends' builds. PvP can also be disabled within fellowships, to keep players from accidentally hurting one another in combat. Each player in the fellowship can also see each other's alignment, regardless of whether the player has their alignment set to shown or hidden in their options. Other players will not be able to see your alignment if it is set to hidden, however. Commands The commands needed for interacting with fellowships are as follows. Please note, that you need always to include the fellowship's name in quotes. Creating a fellowship This allows you to create a fellowship. /fellowship create "" Fellowship options This is the master fellowship command. /fellowship option "" Suitable commands are: invite, add, remove, transfer, disband, rename, icon, pvp, hired-ff Fellowship messaging This allows you to communicate with fellow members. It sends a message to all members of the fellowship. You can replace /fmsg by /fchat in each example below. /fmsg "" This is for setting your default fellowship when you hit /fmsg, so you don't have to type in your fellowship name every time. /fmsg bind "" This allows you to reset your default fellowship. /fmsg unbind Example Here is an example how to use the commands: Category:Gameplay Category:Commands